


interuption fetish

by akseltheboy



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, a thing for dnd game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26584282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akseltheboy/pseuds/akseltheboy
Summary: smut for dnd
Relationships: Aemon hill/Rhaena maegyr, orginal female character/original male character
Kudos: 1





	interuption fetish

Rhaena and Aemon walked into their room, which was a medium-sized room with a single large bed clearly made for two people in the middle of the room. As well as the bed, there was a cushioned chair near the window, and a set of chairs with a matching table in the corner near the door. 

Rhaena immediately threw herself down on the bed with a sigh. Aemon smiled and put the bags down next to the bed, before joining Rhaena on it. Aemon immediately began an assault of kisses on Rhaena’s neck, causing her to giggle. Rhaena then slithered her hand down to his crotch, and started to jerk his penis through his pants.

Aemon moaned at Rhaena’s actions. In response, he took his hand up to her leather trouser covered ass and gave it a smack. Rhaena would let out a surprised yelp. 

He then turned her around so she laid face down on the bed. She felt him slither his hands to the side of her trousers, and started to pull them down. When they were off, he began to kiss up her legs, eventually reaching her cunt.

He began to lick her cunt, causing her to moan. Then he started to pump his finger in and out of Rhaena’s cunt. He placed his thumb over her clit and began to rub it causing Rhaena to moan louder.

As he continued to finger Rhaena’s cunt. The walls began to tighten around his finger and her body started to tense up. She started moaning louder, and then finally screaming into the pillow as she climaxed which flooded Aemon’s face with her juices.

He flipped her around so she was face up, then climbed up to be face to face with her. He kissed her, letting Rhaena taste herself on his lips. As they kissed, Aemon unbuttoned her shirt exposing her breast to his hands.

She slid her hands down to the belt of his pants and began to unbuckle, freeing his cock. She then started to jerk it, causing him to groan in pleasure.

Suddenly they heard a loud knock at the door, and the voice of Visenya spoke out. “Aemon, I need to speak with you.” She was answered by Aemon half moaning. “Visenya... NOT THE TIME!!” As he yelled that, Rhaena laid under him laughing.

“Oh, well can you two get dressed? This is... important.” Rhaena couldn’t see her but was sure she was blushing. 

Rhaena rolled out from under Aemon and said to him “Come let us go check on what she wanted.” She then walked over to get her clothes.

* * *

Rhaena Walked into the room after they had met with Visneya. "Well that was interesting," she said looking over at Aemon.

He nods, walking back into the room with her. “Yeah, well hopefully he is okay. I know he is Visenya’s good friend.” He then looks at her with a smirk. “So, ready to start again?” 

She smiled "of course" She then jumped on him kissing him and putting her legs around his hips. He smiled and met her kiss. He placed one hand on her back, and the other placed firmly on her ass to hold her up. After this, he smirked... and entered her while he was still holding her.

Rhaena moaned loudly, not expecting him to do that. She smiled as she bared her breast, and then pushed his head down to her breast. He slowly moved her up and down, and gripped her ass a bit tighter. He would kiss her neck, and then her breast as he continued to slowly bring her down onto his cock.

Rhaena babbled, half-dazed from the pleasure. "Yes, Yes. Aemon you fill me up soooo good." She then threw her head back moaning. 

Aemon chuckled with a smirk. “Hold on tight.” He then started to bring her down a bit faster, and farther on his cock. The man rocks 10 inches when hard... and Rhaena is getting 8 right now. 

Rhaena Began moaning louder "YES YES YES!!" She screamed. Her head then came to rest on his shoulder. mumbling in his ear "You are so big, such a big boy, you fill me up so good" 

He nibbled her ear a bit, he knew she likes that, as he started to bring her down faster and harder. Eventually, his legs started to weaken, which was the sign. He moved to the bed and laid Rhaena on her back, continuing to move in with power and length. Both arms were hugged on her back, and his hands on her shoulders. He continued to move faster and faster, but Rhaena began to feel him tense up.

Rhaena groaned as he laid her down. As she felt him tense up, she moaned and muttered into his ear: "Yes, cum in me big boy fill meeee up" She then began to tense and convulse screaming: "I am cumming! Cum with me Aemon!!"

He nodded at her words and of course he obliged. After a few more minutes he came in her, and let out a loud groan. He held himself up on the bed, placing his head on her shoulder and smirking weakly. “As you wish... my love.”

She was at the edge of climax when he came, the lewd feeling of his cum in her pushed her over the edge "Yes Thank you, my Love. We can go again later, but for now I just want to lie here with you" she said rolling them over so that she was on top lying her head on his chest 

He smiled and kissed her. “Of course Rhae. I won’t turn that down.” He said, just before laying in bed with her. When Rhaena laid on top of him, he put his arms around her to hug and keep her there. They needed to rest a bit.


End file.
